


Owning Will Graham

by believeitgirl



Category: Hannibal (TV), Hannibal Lecter Series - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha!hannibal, Alpha/Omega, But it won't happen in this story, Dom/sub, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega!will, Prostate Milking, Submission, erotic asphyxiation, hints of mpreg, this is really just an excuse to write porn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-27
Updated: 2014-01-27
Packaged: 2018-01-10 04:55:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1155345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/believeitgirl/pseuds/believeitgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will goes into heat after being forced off his suppressants for the first time since he hit puberty. He has two options, mate or he will be removed from any and all FBI work. </p><p>Really, he only has one option. Hannibal makes sure of that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello all! 
> 
> Really, this is just going to be a big porn fic, so if that's what you're looking for you've come to the right place.
> 
> I'm uploading the first chapter now (alas, it's the only chapter that will have no explicit porn) because I'm headed to the hospital tomorrow for surgery and wanted to at least get it this out there. The second chapter, however, is three-quarters of the way done so I just might be able to post it before I'm carted off to the hospital. 
> 
> Happy reading!

Hannibal would never adorn Will with something so gaudy as to have a tag dangling about on it but the delicate work that would lay parallel to William’s throat was, in layman's terms, a dog collar. Collaring him to Hannibal for all eternity.

An exquisite notion.

The delicate, intricate work pleased Hannibal. As it should, he paid a pretty penny for it to be custom made--he expected nothing less than the best.

The width of the collar was an inch and a half thick, made up of dozens of silver threads intertwined to make up three fourth’s of the collar.The last fourth of the collar was made up of the chain in which Hannibal could attach a leash and pull. There was just a millimeter less than Will needed so that if Will displeased him he could cut off the flow of air--just as one would a disobedient pup.

The inside of the collar was a silver silk leather soft enough as to not chafe William’s skin in day-to-day life but sturdy enough for when Hannibal was feeling angry or possessive it would make a beautiful dark purple mark that would takes weeks to fade completely.

Will would never know, but when designing piece, Hannibal was feeling especially vindictive. Each of the beautiful gleaming threads of silver shone with an etching--all the same etching but in a different tongue. Never in English.

_C'est ma conception_

_Това е моят дизайн_

_Dit is mijn ontwerp_

_See on minu disain_

_Tämä on minun muotoilu_

_Αυτή είναι η δική μου σχεδίαση_

_Ez a kialakítás_

_Este es mi diseño_

_Acesta este proiectul meu_

_Tai yra mano dizainas_

Looking at the piece nestled in silk, he closed the velvet box and set it down on the table. Flicking his wrist, his sleeve rode up revealing his wrist watch. Will would be here in a half hour--if nothing from the FBI interfered, as it had previously--he knew Hannibal would not tolerate tardiness.

Glancing down at the bag resting next to the table, his mouth curved into what most would classify as a smirk. Oh yes, Hannibal was very much looking forward to this evening. But all of that could wait--anticipation always made for a more explosive ending-- and he briskly walked to the kitchen, rolling up his sleeves so he could finish cutting the vegetables he would be serving.

Unfortunately, he would be unable to serve the very best for dinner tonight. He wanted everything to be the peak of perfection but hunting and killing would ruin the beautiful, meticulous persona he has made the Chesapeake Ripper. He would not strike again for some time. That, however, did not mean he would not be serving a variation of the best. He hunted his own game, freezed some of the blood he needed, and would serve Will a feast unparalleled to anything he’s ever had.

Everything was to be perfect.

\---

“Hello Will.” Hannibal ushered the man inside his home as he took the ratty coat and hung it on the coat rack next to his door. Will shivered a bit and Hannibal nodded internally gratified that he made the decision to raise the temperature of his house a few degrees. It was not uncomfortable to him and omegas always tended to like warmer, confined spaced.

Eyes roaming down he was pleased with what he saw. Not with the clothes, certainly not--those rags would be the first thing to go once they bonded. He would have nothing less than the best on Will’s body. He would not deprive his future omega of warm, baggy clothes (like his jumpers and jeans) but they would be a better make. Nothing like the clothes he was wearing now, though he did take into account that there was a high probability that they were either the best clothes he owned or that they were new; Hannibal had never seen them before.

Nonetheless, he was please with Will’s physique and that the man attempted to look presentable for him. Good, that meant that he had no illusions as to the weight of the night before them.

Eyes firmly placed on the floor, Will moved his hands as to motion to the bottle of wine in his hands.

“I brought this. I didn’t know what we were having so I just requested whatever the man at the winery suggested best.” Hannibal took the wine, brushing his fingers with Will’s--the Omega shivered.

Feeling vindicated, Hannibal looked down at the bottle, expecting a cheap, middle-class wine and was surprised when he saw the label. It was _Ornellaia Masseto 2010 merlot_ fromTuscany. Not an aged wine but 2010 was a good year and Ornellaia was in no way an affordable on Will’s pay grade--it must have cost him a small fortune in his mind (barely a drop in the water for him but, soon, Will needn't worry about finances).

“Thank you, Will. I already have a wine prepared for this evening but I must have you over again soon to prepare a meal to go with this.” Hannibal refrained himself from tensing up, if he had his way, Will would be over for dinner every night hereafter but best not push him into a corner so early on into the night.

\---

“That was fantastic Hannibal. Thank you.” Will watched, entranced, as Hannibal lifted his napkin to his lips and wiped off non-existence remains food.

“Will, we mustn't be negligent to the problem at hand.” Will looked down to his hands; he was wringing them together, nervous. He was hoping (praying) that tonight would pass like any other and they could just ignore the elephant in the room but he knew that would never happen--it still didn’t stop him from hoping.

“My heat.”

“Yes, Will. This is the first time you will be off your suppressants since you were 20, if I remember correctly.” Will was tempted to say that Hannibal is never remembers incorrectly but knew to keep his mouth shut. Hannibal might be an unconventional Alpha, not minding Will’s quirks, but, like Jack, he does not tolerate certain amount of insubordination. Plus, it would be rude.

All Will did was nod.

“This means you have a choice, dear William, we have a choice. We could mate, which I understand would be slightly uncomfortable for you at first, or you could go on as you were. Unmated, working in the FBI on your suppressants. Which, as you know, are affecting your health; they weren’t meant to be a long term answer.”

“Yes, I know, but what other choice did I have? An unmated, unbound Omega isn’t allowed to work for the FBI and my father is dead.” Will looked up to Hannibal’s jaw and watched him nod.

“I understand, Will. You did the right thing then but now you have a choice. You could get off your suppressants for good, improving your health dramatically, and still work for the FBI. I would not hold you back from where you believe you are needed the most, I would not be a cruel Alpha.”

“I know you wouldn’t Hannibal.” Will bowed his head again when the man came over to stand in front of him. “It’s just--” He made himself pause and swallow down his fears. This is what he’s supposed to want, right? He’s an omega, and every omega is supposed to want an alpha to take care of them, fulfill their every want and need --let alone a thoroughbred Alpha--and they’re supposed to want.... to want....

“It's just what, Will?” Gathering his courage, Will looked up to Hannibal and was able to make it to the bridge of the man’s nose before stopping. Maybe in time he would be able to meet the alpha’s eyes.

“I would become pregnant.” Hannibal sighed and nodded, running his hand through Will’s hair. Will shivered, feeling the alpha’s warm fingertips brush the nape of his neck.

“Yes, dear William, you would. I will not lie. Since you have been on suppressants since your early adulthood and--I am assuming--you have been celibate since that point in time, you will be very fertile your first heat and, as I am a thoroughbred Alpha, the chances of you becoming impregnated are upwards to 99.9%.”

Will blushed at the words and quickly looked to the side. Of course he had been celibate since that time, his sex drive had been all but evaporated since taking the medicine, but he’d never had a partner before he started taking the pills either--no girl in backtown Louisiana wanted an omega for a boyfriend and, at that point in his life, will was still rejecting that he was an omega so the two male alphas in his town were out of the question.

 “I-” Will lost his voice, dropping off what he was going to say and hoping Hannibal would ignore it but, of course, Will should know better than to hope.

“What is it?” Will shook his head and almost jumped out of his skin when Hannibal grabbed him by the jaw and turned him back to face him. He felt eyes burning into his but Will kept his firmly on the man’s lips--not the brightest idea but it was better than his eyes.

“William,” There was a command and a threat in his voice, just saying his name and Will almost groaned. Half of him was submissive the other half angry that Hannibal was using his biology against him.

‘To be fair,’ Will thought to himself, ‘Hannibal always does that, even to Jack. It’s his biology in play, too.’ Opening his mouth to answer, Will let out a squeak rather than a word and cleared his throat before trying again.

“I- I’ve never really been uncelibate.” Will still did not look in the man’s eyes but he could smell the arousal starting to come off of Hannibal via his pheromones. “There was never anyone who caught my eye and--”

Will was interrupted when the hand on his jaw reached around his head and grabbed his hair, yanking it forward and smashing his lips against Dr. Lector’s.

The pheromones coming off Hannibal must have tripled it’s rate in the last minute or so because Will was drowning in it. But the pheromones weren’t the only thing he was drowning in, Hannibal had forced his lips apart and was quickly conquering his mouth with his tongue. Lips against lips, tongue sliding against tongue, Will was drowning in pleasure--this was the most he’d been touched in a very, very long time.

He felt Hannibal’s other hand joint the first in his hair but it slid down against his sensitive skin to his jaw, tilting it up so the alpha could devour every millimeter of him.

Whimpering when Hannibal did something with his tongue, he reached up to grab him back, cling to his back or ruffle his hair that was always so fucking pristine, but the noise he made must have knocked Hannibal out of whatever trace he went in because he quickly pulled away and the whine that left Will’s throat involuntary was obscene even to his ears.  

“I apologize for my lapse in judgment, Will. I did not mean for that to happen.” All Will did was lick his lips and nod, the smell now coming from Hannibal was divine. It was mowed grass, fresh baked bread, the yips of his dogs... it was safe, it was warm--it was what home smelled like and it was making him harder than he’d ever been in his life.

“Forgive me for asking but I am just making sure,” Will wanted to protest at how unaffected he sounded. He felt like he just ran a marathon, his heavy breathing supporting his simile, and Hannibal sounded so put together, like it was any normal session and not as if he’d just kissed an unbound omega quickly going into heat right in front of him. “You are untouched?"

Shifting, Will spread his legs to alleviate the tension between them and nodded, still looking at Hannibal’s lips.

He was so screwed.

\---

Hannibal bit back a moan when Will admitted to being pure--the Alpha in him was going wild.

Claimfuckownpupsmineminemine _MINE_

He pushed his alpha aside for the moment, collecting himself, he would let his more carnal nature loose soon enough. He hadn’t meant to kiss Will but it looked as if the mistake was turning in his favor as he watched the delectable man drown further and further into heat as the smell of his pheromones washed over him.

Ranking his eyes up and down the seated man, he stared at the man’s glassy eyes, before moving onto his slightly red lips, slick with saliva, and moved down to his rumpled clothes and watched the not-so-subtle shift of his movements, exposing his hardening arousal as well as the scent of his dripping hole.  

Hannibal growled, unable to retract his alpha persona, and was delighted when, instead of recoiling in fear or disgust, Will shivered and presented his neck.

It looked like a direct approach was the best at this point.

Calmly walking over to the other end of the room where the necessary objects lie he heard Will whine in protest and he turned to give the man a pointed look. He was already half out of his seat when Hannibal looked over and when the weight of Hannibal’s gaze rested upon him he lowered himself back down but, unlike before, he started to shake in both sexual need and long-repressed desire.

Bearing his neck again, Hannibal let out a please sound--watching the lovely sight of Will twitching and moaning in need--and walked back over with an object in each hand.

Kneeling in front of his soon-to-be omega, he let the bag go with his left hand and grasped at the box holding the collar.

“William Graham, I honorably ask you to be my mate. I will care for you in tough times, more than I ever have before; I will provide for you, give you a warm home, exquisite food, love and protect you and our children. I will, of course, marry you and bind you to me and I to you in every legal way possible. I will keep you--and our future children--safe, no matter the cost. You will never want, for everything you would ever desire would be yours.”

Opening the box, he presented the collar to Will and forcing the man to look him in the eyes. He saw smoldering heat, lust, love, submission,  and a bit of recognition--he knew his fate.

Perfect.

“You would wear my collar, as well as my ring, proudly presenting to all to whom you belong. I would hide you from the horrors of life, be your voice when you cannot speak, be your mind when you cannot think, and ask you to submit when your body can no longer take it. You would be Will Lector in name, my omega, and I would be yours until the day we die.”

Will stared at the collar, trembling, and Hannibal leaned forward, nibbling at the lobe of his ear before breathing hot breath over it.

“You would be _mine_ Will Graham, say yes.” Moving down the squirming omega, he nipped at his throat, teething at the part of his neck that might very well never see sunlight again and bit. Hard. Will let out a delightful cry and Hannibal moaned softly into the skin when he smelt semen--Will came just from teething his neck.

Feasting Will was going to be exquisite.

“Say yes.” Hannibal growled, letting the alpha in him leak into his command.

“YES!” Will mewled body bowing into Hannibal’s overwhelming presence. “Yes, Hannibal, I will mate with you. Just- please, PLEASE-!”  

“Shh. Shh.” Hannibal nosed the vein on Will’s neck as he grabbed the collar from the box. “Everything will feel better soon. Everything will be in it’s rightful place.” Setting the now empty box on the long forgotten table behind him, he softly kissed the bite mark he placed earlier and caressed the other side with his thumb.

Quickly, he unclasped the chain and leaded back, basking in the noise his omega made as he pulled away, and reattached the clasp when the collar was resting on William’s pale throat;

Its rightful place.

Gratified, he let out a noise of triumph and swept his hands down Will’s exposed skin, unable to keep from touching the man-in-heat now that his mark of possession was adorning him and was unbearably pleased when Will moved with him, as if while Hannibal was caressing his neck and throat Will was memorizing the contours of his hand.

Standing up, Hannibal leaned over Will, barely resisting temptation as the omega presented himself and clamped his hands on Will’s waist, no doubt leaving bruises for later. Breathing hotly on the ear before him, he nipped it again before speaking.

“I am going to devour you, Will Graham.”  


	2. Chapter 2

Hannibal dumped Will onto the bed, not carelessly but uncaringly. He wanted to watch his omega sprawl out over his bed, over the bed he would be sleeping in for the rest of his life, and smell Hannibal on the pillows. He wanted to watch Will drown in the 1500 thread cotton Egyptian sheets and know, instinctively, that this is where he belonged.

Untying the red drapes from his bed, his eyes caught Will’s collar gleaming in the lamp light.  The alpha in him was frothing at the mouth to fuck his omega, for that collar meant he was _HIS_. He owed this omega mind, body, and soul.

His mind had already been overrun by Hannibal, now it was time to take that delicious pristine, untouched, glorious body and Hannibal was all but drooling. 

Will looked up and caught eyes with his alpha. Apparently being overrun with lust overrode his inability to look people in the eye. He would have to toy with that later but for now....

With the last drape falling into place, Hannibal growled as Will whined, arching his neck and back, wrists up, presenting himself.

Submitting.

Crawling upward, Hannibal placed himself above Will, covering him with his body. Nuzzling the skin right under the silver collar, he ripped open Will’s shirt before biting down and sinking his teeth into the malleable flesh. Will keened and Hannibal moaned when blood filled his mouth. The blood of his omega was exquisite. It was both comforting and devastating to have Will become off limits for his cuisine. He would make only the best meal out of William’s flesh and blood, savoring every last drop and sharing him with no one else. As Will had in life he would do in death.

But alas, as Will had accepted his role as Hannibal’s omega he would be off limits for devouring of any kind other than a carnal nature. For soon Will would be pregnant, carrying Hannibal’s heir, his protégé and they would carry on the work he began--even after his death. But for all Hannibal’s ambitions he detested small children. They were loud, messy, craved too much attention--the children they had would be William’s job. And they would stay Will’s priority until they were a suitable age for Hannibal to have a guiding hand. 

That does not, however, mean to say that he is not going to thoroughly enjoy Will pregnant. Rounded and full of his seed, just waiting for the life that Hannibal put in him to grace the world with its presence....

Hannibal closed his eyes and moaned softly at the thought. His hands caressed his omega’s flat (for now) abdomen as he sucked one of the harden nipples into his mouth--imagining the sweet, warm milk that would feed their child in the coming days flowing from it. 

Will thrashed, bucking into Hannibal who was still fully dressed, sobbing as Hannibal touched him. Giving him exactly what he wanted but it was enough. It wasn’t enough. 

“Hannibal! Hannibal! I need-” 

“Shh. Hush now William.” Fitting his hand into the small of his omega’s back, he lifted him up easily to rid him of his torn shirt and push down his trousers and briefs in one go. Will shuttered and arched into Hannibal, gasping as he clutched the sheets until his knuckles turned white. “Shh, shh. Dear Will. I know it’s not enough.” He caressed the lovely cock that had been exposed, preening at the moan that Will let out.

Such an adorably petite cock Will had, but beautiful all the same as it was a part of Will and anything apart of his mate was nothing short of perfection.  Of course, it was no surprise of how small William's penis was. Omegas had naturally smaller outward reproductive organs than alpha and, from his experience as a surgeon he knew that Will’s phallus was nothing to sight about as an omega.

“Please, please, Hann- Hannibal!” Will gasped out as he rocked his dripping cock against Hannibal’s pristine waistcoat and tie. After Hannibal got the rest of the rags off his beloved's body he pressed into the man’s ankle and sighed as he looked down at his ruined clothes. If it wasn’t for his need for reproduction and the beautiful omega-in-heat before him, he would have been taken right out of the moment. 

His control would have to be rectified in the future. All the same, he supposed it was his fault for not ridding himself of his clothes earlier. With all the medical training he’s had he knew how an unbound omega would act in their first mating heat--let alone their first heat in decades on top of being a virgin. 

Quickly correcting the problem, Hannibal shredded his waistcoat and threw his tie to the wayside. They would be unsalvageable anyway. Slowly unbuttoning his pristine shirt, he looked up and watched as a panting Will, groaning and arching, watch him with lust blown eyes as he revealed himself inch by inch. 

Once his shirt was discarded, Will desperately reached for him, whining in the back of this throat. Hannibal allowed this, silently purring as nails clawed at his abdominal muscles and carded through his chest hair. His eyes quickly shot open, unknowing when they closed, when another hand came to play. But rather than exploring his chest or arms it clutched in his hair and forcibly pulled Hannibal down.  

“Get on with it. I’m not going to fucking break. I-I’m so goddamn empty.”  What surprised Hannibal the most about this whole ordeal was not the assertion, he knew an omega being pushed to the edge (as Will was undoubtedly being pushed toward) with no relief could get desperate. No, that was not what surprised him but the constant, unwavering eye-contact did.  Though, Hannibal smirked to himself as Will fused their mouths back together, his pupils were so blown he couldn’t see any color in his eyes.

\---

Fire.

That was the only way to describe it. 

It was not like the fire he'd felt when in the minds of serial killers or their victims but it was a haze of lust, passion and want. Looking upon Hannibal, who just broke their kiss, and hovered over him, Will moaned again at the sight and reached out to cling to the perfectly sculpted arms that were holding up his alpha. 

It was unfair, so unfair, Hannibal looked too put together, too in control to be letting out the amount of pheromones he was. He knew the man was affected, he could see the cracks in his facade, but Jesus fucking Christ, he needed more and Hannibal was going too slow! 

“Fuck!” He threw his head back and moaned when Hannibal brushed his hand over his dripping dick and balls. He knew he already came once but, god! it wasn’t enough. “Please, please! God Hannibal! Fuck me!”  He heard Hannibal tisk and wanted to punch the all-too-put together man in the face but that hand was back on his balls and the other was sliding up and down Will’s slick thigh, motioning for him to spread his legs more.

He couldn’t comply faster, letting go of those beautiful biceps to grab the back of his knees, neck arching back, and presented himself to his alpha. He felt the rumble of Hannibal's growl and preened at the same time he shivered, for Hannibal finally, FINALLY, slid further down his body.

He screamed when Hannibal bit his thigh and slipped a finger inside of him. He bucked instantly, trying to make that finger go deeper, god knows he was wet enough for it. But Hannibal just tisked again, letting his finger slip from his wet hole.

Letting out a desperate, outraged cry, he let go of his knees, scrambling to get that finger back inside of him--even if he had to do it himself. Hannibal, it seemed, had a different agenda, because faster than Will could see, he grabbed hold of Will’s wrist and pinned them to the bed.

“Don’t you don’t dare touch what is mine, William.” Looking into the man’s eyes, he saw the threat behind his words, the consequences of such a crime if his command was not adhered to. His rational mind did not connect what he was seeing, for it was in disarray from being in heat. Rather being terrified, or realizing what Hannibal truly was (for he was truly not unaffected and his barriers were down because he was going into a rut) his heat flamed higher. Wanting to summit to every command given to him. He wanted to please his alpha. Wanted to obey because pleasing his alpha would result in pleasure.

Hannibal let out a pleased sound when Will went limp and adverted his eyes, making that Hannibal had the power.

“Turn over.” Will scrambled to obey. Knowing nothing but the haze of heat and that Hannibal was his only relief.

Face pressed into the mattress, forearms nest to his head, ass in the air, he whined when Hannibal did nothing but stare for moments too long. Turning back to the man with hooded, glossed over eyes, he saw the want, the desire radiating from the man and bit into the duvet of the bed when another orgasm came over him.

The scent of Hannibal’s pheromones—fuck! They would make an atheist get down on their knees and beg to God that this man fuck them.

“Perfect, William.” Mewling when a hand reached around and palm his still hard erection, he opened his eyes to see that those bourbon eyes moved a lot closer.

Eagerly he responded when lips met his, tasting his alpha again and loving when canines bit his lips open. He didn’t want to let go, he never wanted to let go. It was perfect, so perfect. His world consisted of him and his alpha, on his alpha’s bed, surrounded in his scent, his strong hands wrapping around his wrists and pinning them to the bed.

“These don’t move. Do you understand, Will?” Hannibal commanded between kisses and Will mewled again, nodding as he arched back and reattached lips. He felt the chuckle but, honestly, he would have agreed to anything in the moment to keep those hands on him, that tongue to keep playing with his, warm body on top of him, that glorious dick pressed against his ass.

Wait. No. Scratch that.

He’d commit murder for Hannibal to get inside him and get inside him now.

“H-Hannibal!” He wailed when their lips disconnected, a string of saliva connecting them. He grinded his dripping ass against that hard cock and white over took his vision again when the head caught against the rim of his hole. Belatedly, when his mind was able to vaguely process things again he felt Hannibal petting his head.

“Good boy, Will. You didn’t move your hands.” Looking up he saw that, yea, Hannibal was right. “Now remember,” He felt the humid air of Hannibal’s breath on the back of his neck cut right in the middle by the cool silver of his collar making for the best contrast—his arms broke out with goose bumps. “You must not move your hands, not for anything.” A tongue was slowly moving down his spine, stopping to taste every vertebra. “And if you do move your hands,” He got to the small of Will’s back, stopping to suck and bite a dark purple spot.

“If you do move your hands, dear William, there will be consequences.”  Hannibal caressed twin globes, kneading Will’s round ass and the omega tucked his arm into his armpit, letting out a loud moan and rolling his hips back; offering more room for his alpha to play.

A smack and a yelp sounded through the air but Hannibal quickly went back to petting.

“Do not disobey me Will.”

\---

Massaging his omega’s perfect ass once more, he playfully smacked the other check before spreading them to find his dripping prize. Breathing hotly on the pretty pink hole, he felt his virgin omega jump—though, to his disappointment, his hands didn’t move—and groaned aloud, unable to hold back the sound when the smell of his slick hit him full frontal.

Will screamed into the sheets when his alpha shoved his long tongue into his hole. Hannibal moaned deep in his throat at the taste. His palate was the best this side of Virginia and Will’s taste was on par, if not better, than anything his taste buds had the pleasure of divulging in. 

Thumbs holding the slick coated sphincter apart, Hannibal pushed his tongue deeper, deeper making his omega writhe and wale at the sensation. He’s played with himself, of this Hannibal had no doubt, but he undoubtedly never had a sensation such as this. Tongue-fucking him in earnest, he drank down Will’s slick, it dripping down the sides of his mouth and his chin at the amount Will was producing. But for once, Hannibal didn’t mind the mess. He loved it in fact. 

This was a testament to just how far gone Hannibal was into rut. For nothing, not even his OCD desire to be clean and pristine at all times no longer matter. Will’s lubricant, hormone filled, just pushed him further over the edge and further into desire.

Sitting up, he crudely and roughly shoved two fingers into Will basking in the sounds his omega was making, the squelching noise that his fingers make as they rammed in and out of Will’s ass just adding to the symphony of glorious sounds.

 “You were made for this, weren’t you William? Made to be fucked,” He shoved his fingers hard against Will’s prostate and the younger let out cross between a sob and a scream, drool running down his jaw. “Made to rut,” Twisting his fingers, he scissored them before roughly adding a third. “Made to breed…to carry my pups.”

With his free hand, Hannibal reached up and tugged at the chain of Will’s collar--not chocking him, oh no, not yet, there was still plenty of heat left for his bag of toys—and forced his spine to arch beautifully so Hannibal could unravel him pray with his words.

“You were made to bounce on my cock, weren’t you Will?” The brunette let out a garbled breath of affirmation and pushed back on the fingers twisting and slinging inside him. “Good for nothing but taking my knot, submitting to me. Isn’t that right?”  Fingers rubbing milking Will’s prostate, he nosed his check and kissed his head, watching him unravel at the seams.

“You need to scream Will. Scream and beg for me how much you want me to knot you,”

“YES! Yes, God please! Hannibal!” Will thrashed under him. Pushing back on his fingers, thrusting foreword to grind his sensitive prick on the bed, but never—never— moving his hands. Hannibal rewarded his honesty with another rub of his prostate but when he fell to garbled moans he all but removed his fingers. “I- I want you to fuck me! I NEED you to fuck me! Please! I want your knot! I’m so empty, please,” His voice was cracking and trilling off while tears ran down his face, no longer able to hold anything in. Luckily, he didn’t have to wait long, for the alpha was in a giving mood, wanting to please his mate.

He shoved his fingers right up against his prostate, circling it, pressing it, stroking it, rubbing and rubbing and rubbing and rubbing…. Rubbing even after Will came again, his head falling back down to the bed. Rubbing even as Will screamed of over stimulation, tears soaking into the blanket for he couldn’t decide if it was too much or not nearly enough (it didn’t matter what Will decided, though, Hannibal was his alpha now and deciding for Will was his job). Rubbing as Will screamed bloody murder and shook violently at the sensation.

Hannibal bit down at flesh presented of him, he didn’t know which delectable part of Will’s body he sucked and bit, for he was finally taken over by the haze. Hannibal Lecter the pristine, perfectly put together man had finally disappeared completely and Hannibal the Alpha took over.

With the last scream Will let out and the convulsing of his hole, Hannibal growled and yanked his fingers out.  

“Good boy. You’re such a good boy, Will.” Hannibal bit everything in his reach, littering Will’s pale body with splotched of purple and red, claiming what was his. One hand was on the back of Will’s neck, forcing his face into his bed, roughly shoving his legs further apart as he lubed himself up with Will’s slick.

Looking down at the omega, his omega, he let out a growl at the delectable sight before lining up and driving all the way in on the first stoke moaning and grasping Will’s hips with his free hand at the slick, warm, velvet feeling clutching his cock. He growled when he saw Will roll his hips, seeing that as wanting him to escape.

“NO!” Roaring as he snapped his hips foreword again, knot brushing against Will’s hole. Hearing broken screams and moans, he laid his body down over the de-virgined omega, successfully pinning him to the bed with his bulk. “You are MINE!”

Cockscrewing his hips right into his prostate, he shifted so the head of his cock was aimed straight toward the swollen gland and brushing right against Will’s empty womb.

“You want this so much, don’t you? Want to be so full of my semen so there is no question to who you fucking belong to. To who children you’ll be carrying.” Teething at the back of Will’s already bused neck, he licked along the seam on the collar, taking the clasp in-between his teeth and pulling. 

Vindictively, he watched as Will clawed and screamed beneath him, his hands moving from their position to grab Hannibal’s hair as slowly cut off Will’s air supply. Tears flowing, mouth open, drool sliding down the side of Will’s face, Hannibal moaned in delight as he shoved his hips foreword, forcing his knot foreword and catching on the rim of Will’s delectably tight hole before popping it’s way in and expanding.

Sparks exploding over both their visions as Will arched up, screaming with what little air he could get down, and clenching down tightly on Hannibal’s knot, the man let out a moan, tightening his grip on Will’s neck before his knot expanded and he came right into Will’s womb, filling him to the brim.

The world slowly came back to the alpha, breathing heavy and crushing his omega who was yanking at his locks. Teeth letting go of the chain and delicately rolling over as to not upset the knot locking the two together, he let Will breathe.

The coughs that wracked Will’s body made moth of them moan a bit at the sensation but soon, Will settled down, tucking his head under Hannibal’s chin and basking in the attention.

Hannibal grinned when he felt Will twining their hands together and rub over his now (probably) pregnant belly.

“Dearest William,” Hannibal mouthed at the mating mark under Will’s collar, one he couldn’t for the life of him remember outing there. “You moved your hands.”

Will’s breathed hitched and he grinned. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoot Whoot! I did it! 
> 
> The second part of this chapter is up before I get dragged away to go to the hospital! If surgery goes well (as well as the recovery time) you'll have the next chapter by the end of the week after next. 
> 
> The next chapter is a doozy, let me tell you. We didn't even get into what was in the bag! Will is in for it now. 
> 
> All mistakes are mine, by the way and if you see any I'd be much obliged if you would let me know! 
> 
> Anyway, until next time!


End file.
